Sunbae, I Love You
by Baek-krimer kental manis
Summary: [CHAPTER 1] Dan Baekhyun bersumpah kalau dia akan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. "NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN, POKOKNYA AKU HARUS DAPETIN KAK CHANYEOL MESKI HARUS MENDAKI GUNUNG LEWATI LEMBAHH!" CHANBAEK FICTION! BOY X BOY/ YAOI/ SHOUNEN AI! DONT LIKE? DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

**Sunbae, I Love You...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **-OO-**

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sesemangat ini sebelumnya. Ia pikir hari pertama masuk SMA adalah hari paling menyebalkan karena kegiatan masa orientasi yang biasanya menyuruh para murid baru untuk berdiri di lapangan ditengah terik matahari yang membuat kulitnya kusam. Ew~

Iyasih, memang. Tadi pagi ia dan tiga ratus siswa baru lainnya wajib mengikuti upacara pembukaan masa orientasi yang akan berlangsung selama tiga hari kedepan. Awalnya ia merasa sangat bosan, karena Baekhyun memang tipe anak pecicilan yang tidak bisa diam, dan bisa tebak sendiri bagaimana uring-uringannya putra bungsu Mr. dan Mrs. Byun itu saat di suruh mengikuti upacara yang mengharuskannya untuk diam ditempat. Tapi semua umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu terputus sudah saat netra kecil berlapis eyeliner milik si namja anggun menangkap sosok pangeran -ya anggap saja begitu- yang kini tengah menyampaikan sambutannya di atas mimbar sana.

Baekhyun diam, benar-benar diam terpesona saat sosok itu mulai menyampaikan sambutan dengan senyum manis yang selalu bertengger di bibir tebalnya.

Dia itu... Si ketua osis

Park Chanyeol namanya.

Sunbae tampan dari kelas 12.1

Kapten basket, ketua KIR, penyabet medali emas olimpiade MIPA tingkat nasional...

Dan Baekhyun bersumpah kalau dia akan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

"NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN, POKOKNYA AKU HARUS DAPETIN KAK CHANYEOL MESKI HARUS MENDAKI GUNUNG LEWATI LEMBAHH!"

 **-OO-**

"Kak Chan, kak Chan. Jadi tipe pacar kak Chan itu yang kaya siapa sih?"

"Eum... Sebenernya aku gak punya tipe khusus sih, tapi aku suka cowok mungil—"

Baekhyun senyum. Mungil? Okay, Baekhyun sudah punya itu, dan baru kali ini dia mensyukuri tubuh pendeknya.

"Imut—" lanjut chanyeol.

Senyum Baekhyun makin mengembang. Imut? Oh, jangan lupakan dia juga punya itu. Dan mulai saat ini dia tidak akan marah pada siapapun yang sering memanggilnya imut.

"Kalau diibaratin itu ya.. Eum.. Kaya... Kyungsoo" Chanyeol senyum. "Dia mungil, imut, dan jago masak. Lucu dan bikin gemes, kkkk"

Seketika senyum dibibir tipis si namja anggun pudar sudah saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sunbae tampannya itu.

Bibir tipisnya perlahan membentuk sebuah lengkungan kebawah, dengan mata sedikit berkaca, Baekhyun berkata—

"Kalau tipe kak Chanyeol itu yang kaya Kyungsoo, aku yang cuma daki-nya Yoona SNSD ini bisa apa..."

 **-OO-**

"Baek, ada apa sih sama kamu? Kenapa jauhin aku? Aku punya salah apa sama kamu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa berbalik ia tau siapa sosok yang baru saja berucap padanya.

"Aku gak kenapa-napa" Jawabnya singkat.

Sosok mungil dibelakang Baekhyun itu perlahan mendekat, menyentuh pundak sahabatnya, namun kedua mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menepis sentuhannya.

Baekhyun berbalik, menatap tidak suka pada sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Denger ya Kyung, mulai saat ini aku gak mau lagi temenan sama kamu!"

Kyungsoo terkejut. "K-kenapa? Aku punya salah ya sama kamu?"

"Banyak! Kamu itu selalu merebut semua yang harusnya buat aku! Inget gak dulu waktu ada kompetisi nyanyi? Harusnya aku yang wakilin sekolah, tapi gara-gara ada kamu, semua seonsaengnim milih kamu! Harusnya kamu itu ngalah sama aku! Dan sekarang—" kedua manik Baekhyun berkaca. "Kak Chanyeol malah jadiin kamu tipe dia. Coba kalau dulu aku biarin kamu pindah ke Busan, kak Chanyeol gak akan pernah ketemu kamu!"

 **-OO-**

"Kakak udah gak pernah liat kamu sama Kyungsoo lagi, Baek. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak, sebelum tangannya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Aku udah gak temenan sama dia"

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Gak temenan?"

Si namja anggun cuma ngangguk tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kok bisa gak temenan lagi, emang kamu sama Kyung—"

"Kakak bisa gak sih gak usah bahas Kyungsoo depan aku?" Baekhyun natap kesel. "Iya aku tau Kyungsoo itu tipe kakak, aku juga tau kakak akrabin aku itu cuma buat bisa deket sama Kyungsoo. Tapi aku udah gak mau temenan sama orang perebut kaya dia!"

Chanyeol diam, coba cerna ucapan hoobae nya yang beberapa bulan ini memang punya status dekat sama dia.

"Kamu jauhin Kyungsoo?"

"Iya"

"Why?"

"Karena dia tipe kakak!"

Chanyeol natap datar Baekhyun yang sekarang lagi balik natap dia. "Apa yang salah kalau kakak jadiin dia tipe kakak?"

"Aku kan suka kakak! Tapi kakak malah bilang tipe ideal kakak itu yang kaya Kyungsoo!"

"Sikap kamu yang kaya gitu malah bikin kakak ragu buat jadiin kamu pacar kakak. Padahal tadinya kakak mau nembak kamu hari ini"

"Ya kakak pikir aja, emangnya gak sakit hati apa waktu orang yang kita suka malah nyebut sahabat kita buat dijadiin tipe idealnya?!" Baekhyun dengus. "Ya kalo mau nembak, nembak aja! Kena—EHHHH!"

Baekhyun natap Chanyeol gak percaya waktu otaknya mulai bisa cerna apa yang baru saja sunbae tampannya itu ucapkan.

"K-kakak m-mau nembak aku?"

Chanyeol ketawa. "Kayanya enggak jadi deh kalau kamu masih jauhin Kyungsoo. Denger ya Bee..." kedua tangannya tangkup pipi tembam milik Baekhyun. "Belum tentu orang yang jadi tipe kita itu cocok buat kita... Tipe itu cuma acuan, tapi buat suka sama seseorang itu hati yang bicara..." Chanyeol natap dalem manik caramel indah di hadapannya.

"Kakak sukanya sama kamu, gimana dong?"

 **-OO-**

 **Coming Soon~~**

 **-OO-**

 **Baek-Krimer kental manis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunbae, I Love You!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! KAMU MAU BANGUN JAM BERAPA! INI UDAH MAU JAM TUJUH!"

Teriakan merdu nyonya Byun terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut rumah minimalis milik keluarga byun. Ini adalah kali ketiga wanita paruh baya berumur 45 tahun itu berteriak untuk membangunkan si putra bungsu kesayangan yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut dengan mimpi indahnya.

"Udah deh ma, daripada teriak-teriak gak berfaedah gitu mending keatas terus bangunin si lazy Byun Baekhyun, lagi mama mau teriak sampe pita suara mama putus juga tuh anak gak bakal denger orang kupingnya disumpel earphone!" Baekbeom -si putra sulung- berucap setelah jengah mendengar teriakan mama-nya yang tidak kalah cempreng dari suara si adik yang kalau teriak sudah bisa mecahin piring dan perabotan rumah.

"Heran ya sama adik kamu! Tau ini hari pertama masuk SMA, masih aja susah kalo dibangunin!" nyonya Byun ngomel-ngomel sambil langkahin kakinya menaiki anak tangga, berniat untuk membangunkan si adeul tercinta.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar, nyonya Byun segera menarik knop pintu dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat putra bungsu kesayangannya masih tertidur pulas dengan laptop yang masih menyala dan menayangkan film horror yang baru saja diputar di bioskop beberapa hari yang lalu.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar jeritan memekakan telinga yang membuat Baekbeom hampir saja memuncratkan susu vanilla yang baru saja diminumnya di wajah sang ayah.

Oh Hell! Bisakah ia mendapat suasana tenangnya pagi di rumah ini?!

 **.**

 **.**

"Makanya kalo mama bangunin itu cepet bangun! Udah tau besoknya sekolah masih aja gadang nontonin film horror!"

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, tangan dengan jari lentik itu mengusap telinganya yang memerah akibat jeweran super pedas dari sang umma.

"Kyungsoo udah kesini dari tadi kamunya masih sibuk persiapan! Kan mama udah bilang buat siapin semuanya malem tadi biar sekarang langsung berangkat!"

"Aishhh mama jangan ngomel terus dong! Gak manfaat banget, mama ngomel-ngomel gak bakal bikin kaus kaki Baek ketemu, ayolah ma~ dimana kaus kakinya~"

Nyonya Byun dengus kesel, natap Baekhyun yang sekarang lagi sibuk nyari kaus kaki.

"Sebelumnya kamu simpen dimana?"

"Disini... Tapi gak ada~" si bungsu rengek, ia mendongak menatap nyonya Byun dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca —hampir menangis.

"Masa gak ada sih? Udah kamu tanyain sama abang?"

"Abangnya dimana?"

"Masih diruang makan, sana kamu kesana tanyain sama abang"

Dengan bibir yang masih mencebik lucu, si anggun langkahin kakinya ke ruang makan guna menanyakan kaus kaki ajaib yang ajaibnya entah hilang kemana kepada sang kakak tercinta.

"Abang! Liat kaus kaki adek enggak? Kan adek simpen di keranjang setrikaan tapi gak ada masa"

"Enggak tau tuh, abang kan gak pernah pake kaus kaki kamu" jawab si kakak sambil menyudahi acara sarapannya.

"Kaus kaki adek ilang~ mana sekarang udah harus berangkat, gimana coba~" Baekhyun rengek sambil comot sandwich yang udah mamanya siapin di meja.

"Heran deh sama kamu dek, kaus kaki gak pernah betah ada di kamu aja gitu seminggu, ilang terus"

"Ya adek juga gak tau~"

"Lain kali persiapin semuanya dari awal, udah ayo berangkat kita beli kaus kakinya di toko depan sana"

Baekhyun dongak. "Emangnya udah buka jam segini?"

"Ya mungkin kan? Cepet selesain sarapannya abis itu kita langsung berangkat" ucap Baekbeom yang cuma di tanggepin anggukan dari si adik.

"Eung.. Tapi abang yang beliin kan?"

Baekbeom naikin sebelah alisnya, natap balik Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap penuh permohonan padanya.

"Enak aja! Ya enggak lah! Kaus kaki kaus kaki siapa masa abang yang harus bayar!"

Baekhyun pout.

"Dasar pelit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siallll!

Hari ini emang bisa disebut hari paling sial sepanjang perjalanan hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun di dunia.

Matahari baru aja keluar dari persembunyiannya dan baekhyun udah harus denger suara merdu sang umma yang enggak berhenti ngomelin dia cuma karena dia telat bangun, tak lupa juga dengan bonus jeweran penuh cinta di kupingnya.

Hhh.. Paginya memang sudah di awali dengan sesuatu yang buruk dan itu terus berlanjut sampai detik ini.

Mau tak mau, suka tak suka dia harus berhadapan dengan para penegak kedisiplinan karena terlambat sampai di sekolah, dihari pertama ia menjabat sebagai murid tingkat satu sekolah menengah atas.

Masalahnya? apa lagi kalo bukan karena kaos kaki tercinta yg entah pergi kemana.

Okesip! Hari yang begitu menyenangkan~

"A-annyeong k-kakak ma—"

"Anak pembimbing siapa nih?"

"Tata tertib nya dibaca atau cuma dijadiin pajangan di meja belajar, dek? Kok bisa telat di hari pertama masuk?"

Baekhyun cebik. Mau dibaca gimana orang tata tertibnya aja udah setebel kamus bahasa inggris punya abang Baekbeom!

"Gini nih model-model adek kelas yang songong nantinya, pertama masuk aja udah telat!"

"Tapi kan b-bukannya bel masuk bunyi jam tujuh tepat, ini baru jam setengah tujuh kurang lima, harusnya masih bisa dan enggak telat kan.." cicit Baekhyun pelan, membuat salah satu dari ke enam sunbae yang rata rata cewek itu delik jengkel kearahnya.

"Tuh kan, dibilangin malah ngelawan. Masih juga anak baru, berani ngelawan hah?"

"B-bukan maksud ngelawan kok, c-cuma—"

"Gak usah banyak alesan" salah satu kakak kelas dari enam cewek itu senyum sambil natap sinis sama Baekhyun yang sekarang cuma bisa nundukin kepalanya. "Kira-kira kasih punishment apa nih guys biar hoobae kaya gini tuh kapok dan gak berani telat-telat lagi?"

"Enggak telat kok! Orang belum jam tujuh! Ehh—" Baekhyun nutup mulutnya pakai telapak tangan waktu gak sadar malah bentak sunbae-nya, bikin cewek cantik yang ber-nametag Kim Yejin itu melotot kearahnya.

"Huwee~~ maaf, Baekhyun gak sengaja bentak~"

 **.**

 **.**

Tawa renyah lolos dari bibirnya waktu manik kelam punya dia gak sengaja perhatiin objek menarik di depan gerbang masuk utama sekolahnya.

Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, sesekali terkekeh liat tingkah hoobae-nya —yang kayanya terlambat—itu rengek-rengek minta dilepasin dari hukuman.

"Lagi liatin apaan sih lu? Serius amat? Tuh pak kepsek nyuruh koordinir anak kelas satu yang mau ikutan upacara pembukaan masa orientasi"

Dia noleh, waktu temennya tepuk pundak dia sambil nyampein perintah dari kepsek-nya.

"Entar dulu deh, lagi seru liat itu" jarinya nunjuk si hoobae yang sekarang udah nangis-nangis gara-gara gak di bolehin masuk lingkungan sekolah sama sunbae-nya.

"He? Ngapain si Yejin and the genk nyetop anak baru di gerbang sana?"

Dia ngendikkin bahunya. "Kadang suka nyesel jadiin dia ketua kedisiplinan, suka seenaknya nyetop murid dan dibilang terlambat, padahal jam tujuh juga belom" kepalanya noleh, natap temennya yang sekarang lagi ketawa pelan liat tingkah si hoobae. "Koordinir anak-anak ya Hun, gue mau beresin masalah tuh anak dulu, kasian dia harus cepet-cepet ikut upacara"

Cowok tampan berkulit pucat yang di panggil Hun itu ngangguk. "Good luck bro, semoga gak gantian Yejin yang rengek-rengek sama lu, kkkk~"

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun hiks—gak sengaja bentak hiks—lagian kan emang bel masuknya bunyi jam tujuh juga, Baek gak terlambat dong harusnya hiks—" seru Baekhyun di sela tangisannya.

Heran sendiri dia, ini bahkan masih dua puluh menit lagi sampe jam tujuh, kenapa kakak-kakak ini bilang dia terlambat?

"Eh songong kamu! Tau apa kamu tentang sekolah ini huh?! Murid baru apalagi yang mau ikutan MOS itu harusnya jam enam udah ada disekolah! Dikira ini sekolah nenek moyang kamu bisa masuk jam berapa aja?"

"Ya kan Baekhyun gak tau! Lagian Baek baru masuk hari ini! Mana tau Baekhyun kalo murid baru harus masuk jam enam! Hiks—biarin Baek masuk dong kakak-kakak hiks—"

Yejin decih. Che! Baru kali ini dia nemu murid kaya begini, bisa aja jawabnya padahal hampir sebagian murid disini takut sama dia, jangankan nentang kaya bocah di depannya ini, natap dia aja mereka gak berani.

Ckck, ni anak harus bener-bener di kasih pelajaran biar gak kebiasaan.

"Gue bakal ijinin lu masuk dan ikut upacara, tapi sebelumnya lu harus nerima hukuman"

Baekhyun natap kakak kelasnya kesel. Bodo amat sama sopan santun! Ni cewek dari tadi bikin dia kesel gara-gara terus nyinyirin dia. Tau ini belum masuk jam terlambat, kenapa tuh cewek masih aja mau ngasih hukuman sama dia.

"Gak peduli hiks—Baekhyun gak terlambat! Jadi kakak gak bisa ngasih hukuman sama Baek! Awas Baek mau lewat hiks—"

"Lu bener-bener ya"

Yejin bener-bener keliatan marah. Matanya membulat sempurna dan makin natap hoobae di depannya itu murka.

"Gak ada orang yang berani ngomong gitu sama gue! Lu jadi anak baru belagu amat hah, mau gue bawa lu ke tengah lapangan waktu upacara nanti terus ngasih tau sama semua murid kalo lu itu murid songong yang gak punya sopan santun sama sunbae-nya sendiri?!"

"Ya hiks—Baekhyun cuma bela diri doang kok! Kan emang tata tertibnya bel masuk jam tujuh, dan ini belum jam tujuh, jadi harusnya kakak-kakak gak cegat Baek disini ka—"

"Jam masuknya emang jam tujuh kan kak Yejin..."

Serempak, semua orang yang ada disana nolehin kepalanya ke samping. Natap cowok tinggi tampan yang baru aja berucap motong ucapan Baekhyun.

Perlahan si cowok tinggi itu nyamperin Baekhyun, lalu rangkul pundak Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan. "Kan gue udah bilang buat gak salah gunain kekuasaan buat masalah pribadi lu, Kim Yejin. Anak ini gak salah, bel masuk emang bunyi jam tujuh, dan ini belum masuk jam terlambat"

"Tapi kan anak baru harusnya jam enam udah di sekolah chan~" Yejin nyangkal dengan nada setengah merengek, bikin Baekhyun pengen banget muntah dengernya.

Che! Giliran sama cowok ganteng nada bicaranya lembut banget pake sok-sok manja gitu, dasar perempuan!

"Enggak ada aturan kaya gitu, lu aja yang ngarang-ngarang" si cowok tinggi dengus. "Udah biarin dia masuk, kasian udah harus kumpul di lapangan buat upacara"

Yejin nge-pout bibirnya, kedua tangannya di lipat didada dengan kedua mata sipit yang masih natap gak suka sama cowok manis yang masih di rangkul sama cowok yang dia panggil Chan itu.

"Yaudah sana masuk! Lain kali lu gak bakal gue lolosin dasar songong!" ucapnya ketus.

"Tuh denger kan?" si cowok tinggi kembali berucap bikin Baekhyun dongak natap wajah sunbae yang sialnya bikin dia gak kedip untuk beberapa saat.

Sial! Sunbae-nya ini tampan sekali~~

"Y-y-ya?"

Dia senyum bikin Baekhyun rasanya leleh kaya nuttela.

Ya Tuhan...

"Sana masuk, biar kakak yang urusin ini, langsung kelapangan aja dan masuk barisan sesuai kelas, oke?"

Baekhyun ngangguk cepet sebelum langkahin kakinya masuk gerbang sekolah, ninggalin si sunbae tampannya yang kayanya masih debat sama si nyebelin Yejin itu.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti, dia noleh natap si sunbae tampan sebelum sebuah senyum manis tersemat di bibir tipisnya.

"Terimakasih kakak yang gak gue tau namanya. Serius, gue janji bakalan jadiin lu pacar gue"

Nah kan... Jeleknya Byun Baekhyun itu—

Mudah jatuh cinta, apalagi sama yang ganteng-ganteng...

Huft...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Thanks for review, foll, sama fav nya. Maaf lama, semoga sesuai harapan kalian~**

 **See you~**

 **Baek-krimer kental manis**


End file.
